


【初代光/爱梅光】水深五寻

by Kasewurst



Series: 水深五寻 [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:54:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasewurst/pseuds/Kasewurst
Summary: *人鱼AU*这个梗主体来自我的亲友，然后由我来扩写下去w*爱梅跟光呆都是人鱼*爱梅特赛尔克X公式光*车前请阅读单章注意事项
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: 水深五寻 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577479
Comments: 10
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

「黑风海中住著人鱼。」

年老的渔夫，对著身边的年轻渔夫如此说道。年轻的渔夫有著栗色的头发，如大海与天空一样蔚蓝的眼睛，光看就是一个让人很舒服的小伙子。小伙子似乎是才当上渔夫没有多久，但是已经掌握到了钓鱼的技巧。老渔夫打算下回带他去去安穆˙艾兰，让他见识见识什么是活在沙海中的鱼。

「嗯？是鳍人族吗？」青年眨了眨眼睛，手上的鱼竿这么一挥就挥了出去。钓饵远远地落在水中，这是一次完美的动作。

「不，当然不是。」老渔夫抽著烟呵呵笑著，从铁桶里面抓出了鱼饵挂到了鱼钩上。「你都说那是鳍人族了，那当然不是人鱼。」看著青年有些疑惑的脸，老渔夫拍了拍自己腰带上系著的一个贝壳挂件。「看到这个没有？这是深海才有的贝壳。我小时候曾经遇过一次船难，那时候就是人鱼救了我。唉……他们真美啊……」老人沈浸在自己回忆之中，目光投向了远方。「那条人鱼真是好人，我一直想要再谢谢他……说起来他和你长得有些像呢。」

「他？」  
「嗯，是条雄姓的人鱼喔。」老渔夫说起自己崇拜的对象，整个人精神都来了。他手舞足蹈，就像是个孩子一般。「要我说他如果是人类的话，应该就会是有名的冒险者之类吧？看他身上的肌肉，应该是属于有锻炼过的类型。灿烂的鱼尾让人看了一次就难以忘记，那到底是什么颜色？我找了好几个画家想要帮我画画……就算不画画也行，把我看过的那颜色弄出来也好，但是不行啊……上回我才拿了鱼去友好村，听说那里有从游末邦里面出来的画家……但就是不行啊。」

老人摇头，看著就很沮丧。好心的年轻人马上岔开了话题，问起有关人鱼的事情。只是老人了解的不多，之所以知道人鱼也不过是多年前曾经被救过而已。

**

黑风海底下有人鱼，还不只一种人鱼。住在浅海区的是普通的人鱼，他们与鳍人族时有往来，有时候是为了交换一些陆地上的东西，有的时候则是联合狩猎。强大的人鱼对于鳍人族来说是很好的伙伴，尽管都作为高智能的生物，鳍人族在战斗上面要稍稍弱于人鱼一些。当然，他们在其他的地方则是比人鱼要方便得多。例如人鱼如果上岸了那巨大有力的鱼尾反而不利于他们在陆地上前行，鳍人族倒是没有这个问题。尽管他们长得与人类相去甚远，但是两足在地上走甚至跑都没有问题。

鳍人族需要人鱼这个伙伴，主要是因为深海时常出现的那些强大的怪物。那來自深海海溝，因為龐大的以太聚集而誕生於黑暗的怪物。如果只有鰭人族，那是肯定不能與這樣兇殘的生物進行戰鬥。能和它們戰鬥的只有同樣可以使用多樣化魔法與戰鬥方是的淺海人魚，又或者是據說擁有更強大力量的深海人魚。

只是對於那些力量強大又莫測高深的深海人魚，鰭人族並不敢多加以親近，就連他們的近親淺海人魚似乎都很少與深海人魚有所往來。

「你真的要去嗎？」一名有著銀白色頭髮的人魚少女問著眼前的青年，露出了有些些闹脾气的模样。青年用手指刮了刮自己的脸，看上去有些为难，但还是坚定地点了点头。少女默默地看了对方好一段时间，最后夸张地叹了口气。

「啊……我知道我知道了……总之是一定想要上岸去看看吧？」少女的语气听起来有些无奈，但是在她面前的青年已经知晓对方已经妥协。「真是的……想要去上面的话，我们可以找于里昂热或者雅修特拉吧？」少女嘟囔著说，然而她也明白如果要说到能够把人鱼变人，最有可能的还是去找深海的那些家伙。毕竟真要说起来，海沟深处的那些人鱼在魔法上面的造诣可是很高的。毕竟那是所谓的古代种，听说是曾经直面过星球两大神明诞生与降临的种族。

「去之前还是要回来一下啊，在你回来之前你的房子我会替你看好。」少女拍了拍胸脯保证，露出了有些小骄傲的神情。「放心吧！有我阿莉塞在！绝对不会让那个爱拆人屋子的大叔有机会拆了你房子的！」

「那就拜托你了。」青年笑著点头，将屋主的名号转给了少女。少女有些神情低落地看著自己名下多出一套房产，完全没有因此而感到喜悦。虽然大家话是说是为了避免喜欢拆房的大叔拆房，但是背后的深意两人都明白。海沟人鱼是强大的人鱼，然而他们具体是怎么样的存在众说纷纭。而就算不说那些海沟人鱼是凶恶还是温和，前往海沟的路上也绝不平稳。乱流，地底火山，各种恐怖的怪物，躲藏在阴暗之中现在谁也不知晓的深海神殿。

青年说是说请少女帮忙看著房子，这总让人有一种交代后事的不详感。

「你绝对！绝对要回来啊！不然我绝对不会原谅你的！」少女低声说著，隔天与自己的双胞胎兄长以及许多好友一起送别了青年。

**

「应该是这吧？」不说经历了千辛万苦，至少没有像是去鳍人族领地交换东西简单。光趴在了礁石的后面，偷偷眺望著底下的都市。那是座十分美丽的都市，尽管是在幽暗的海底都像是天上的星辰一般耀眼，只要看过一眼就绝对不会遗忘。他并不知道这些深海人鱼到底怎么样在这样的海底里面建出那么独特风格的建物，原本想要到陆地上冒险的心倒是有几分转来了这里。

他偷偷地一点一点靠近，也不知道这里有没有一些守卫。就像是他曾经去过的邻近沙漠之海乌尔达哈，又或者是有许多人类海盗船只航行的利姆萨˙罗敏萨。即使是最为平和的水域格里达尼亚，在进入都城之前都会有守卫巡逻入口。像是这么美丽的城市，要说没有守卫那应该是不可能的。

他偷偷摸了摸自己的口袋，也不知道拂晓以及各国开发的通行证在深海人鱼这里能不能通过。而就算通过了，他也不知道上哪去找所谓的大魔导士人鱼把他给变出人类的腿。

「你在这里干什么？」

就在光陷入思考的时候，一个声音从他背后响了起来。他连忙回头去看，发现一条深海人鱼就在他的背后。那绝对是深海人鱼，光不会看错。深海人鱼与他们浅海人鱼有一些不同，例如会比较大一点然后肤色十分苍白。而所谓的肤色苍白并不只是白晰而已，而是近乎没有血色的那种苍白。光想起了之前听桑柯瑞德给琳说一些冒险传说（但简单来说就是童话故事），在那些传说里面提到了深海人鱼，而这几乎也不算是什么好话。

传说深海人鱼的国度在很久之前曾经不是在那么深海的位置，而是比较靠近浅海的温暖海域。但是曾经似乎有什么灾难出现，所以当时的人鱼就把他们的城市搬到了海沟里面。因为海沟地形的缘故，他们躲避了那场灾祸。但是因为海沟太过深邃，深得几乎可以碰触到冥界，所以那些人鱼或多或少都被冥界的力量所污染。他们的肤色特别苍白，看著就像是亡灵一样的颜色。而他们的鱼尾也失去了光辉的色彩，几乎清一色的变成了漆黑。

更为奇特的是，这些深海人鱼居然通通都罩著一身袍子。要知道在这海中，一般为了游水方便就算有衣物或者装饰品也都是贴著身体的为主。当然，也有一些人偏好那些比较大件的衣物，可以让他们看著像是水母一样。但是要到整个城市都是如此的，也就只有深海人鱼了。而除了黑袍之外，还有面具。这一切的一切，都给他们冠上了神秘的色彩。有人传说在深海人鱼之中有某个人鱼与冥界有关，正因为如此所以在浅海人鱼看来他们或多或少带了一些恐怖。

光觉得传说肯定有夸大的成分，这深海人鱼在他面前虽然是大了点，鱼尾也是深深的黑色。但是这苍白也没有那么可怕，没到什么宛若死者的苍白，隐隐透露出底下青蓝的鲜血。人家大概就是不爱晒太阳，也不会浮上水面晒太阳，所以就显得白了些而已。他习惯性的走神的一会儿，回过神来发现对方竟然好脾气地在原地等他并没有离开。就算表情开始有些不耐烦，但是终归没离开。

「那个……」光抓了抓头，有些不知道该怎么开口好。毕竟一见面就要请人帮忙什么，一般都是别人对他这么做。他在脑子里面努力回想了一下那些人是怎么请他帮忙的，有些无奈的发现这些过往经历好像派不上什么用场。他自己几乎是听到别人有需要就过去帮忙了，但这显然不能拿自己的标准来要求别人也这么做。他吞吐了几句，终于想起来自己似乎应该先礼貌地问候对方。「呃……初次见面？你好？」

他努力地说著，有些意外发现对方在自己打了招呼以后脸色更差了。光开始犹豫，也许深海人鱼并不喜欢跟人打招呼？或者有什么特殊的打招呼姿势他没学过？说起来，他也不确定深海人鱼到底用的语言跟他们一样不一样，但是这个人刚刚喊过他了，所以语言应该是一样吧？

「你在这里干什么？」那人又问了一次，这回的光连忙说出了自己的来意，就怕对方这么走了。  
「……你想去陆地上？」听到了光的理由，那条深海人鱼皱起了眉头，似乎不怎么高兴。光小心翼翼地点了点头，不知道这深海人鱼是不是歧视陆地生物。他越想越觉得自己的猜测是对的，毕竟这些深海人鱼连与他们同种的浅海人鱼都不待见了，何况是没有美丽大鱼尾的人类？

「我会支付报酬的。」想了一会儿之后，光又连忙加上这句。随后他看见那深海人鱼挑了挑眉毛，转身往城市的方向游去。  
「跟我来。」那条深海人鱼这样说了以后，光也连忙跟了上去。他倒是不怎么怕这深海人鱼会对自己做出什么来，毕竟他从前也遇过一些不怀好意的人鱼。在浅海人鱼的生活圈里面，他能被冠上光之战士这个称号，靠得可不是单纯脾气好而已。

「你要带我去哪里？」说这话的时候他们正游在街上，光这时候才意识到这座城市是多么美丽。尽管无法看到太阳，但是并不显得黑暗。他饶有兴趣地围著一个路灯转了几圈，浅海地方也有这样的灯，但是没办法像这里一样又亮又不会显得过于刺眼。那条人鱼虽然皱著眉头但也没有嘲笑他这可以说是有些乡巴佬的行为，而是等著他游下来。

等他游下来以后，光发现对方的手上拿著一套袍子跟一个面具。似乎是对方弄出来给他穿的。他满是新鲜感地穿上了这衣服，绕著那条深海人鱼对他表达感谢。那深海人鱼似乎笑了，尽管弧度非常浅但是光就是觉得他应当是笑了。

在穿好衣服之后，他们继续往深海都市的方向前进，也开始碰到其他深海人鱼。那条深海人鱼似乎很受人尊敬，一路上光都听见别人呼喊他为爱梅特赛尔克。这大概就是那条人鱼的名字了，于是光也跟著这么喊了起来。

爱梅特赛尔克似乎有些不高兴，但是也没阻止他这么称呼。于是光也不怎么在乎他这样一点点的不高兴了，毕竟有些人就是没有发生什么也会不高兴嘛！又或者……他有些失礼地盯著对方的侧脸思考，又或者是爱梅特赛尔克也没什么高不高兴，只是单纯臭著一张脸而已？

他想了想就笑了起来，那条深海人鱼扫了他一眼也没说话。倒是其他深海人鱼好脾气地凑了过来，对爱梅特赛尔克问了一些在光听来反而有些失礼的话语。喔，不过这失礼针对的对象不是爱梅特赛尔克，而是光自己。

「你好啊，爱梅特赛尔克。」那是条很温柔的深海人鱼，在遇到了几条好人鱼之后光真心觉得那些传说大概就是有谁特别讨厌他们故意传出去的。这些深海人鱼在他看来并不凶残，不如说是很好的人鱼。只是下一秒，这好人鱼说话就让他很震惊了。「这小人鱼真可爱，是你的孩子吗？」

一开始，光以为自己听错了。但是对方似乎十分认真，真的认为自己是爱梅特赛尔克的孩子。他手忙脚乱地跟著对方解释，对方似乎怎么样都不认为他确实是一条已经成年的人鱼。最后那条人鱼总算走了，但是语气里怎么听都不像已经认为他是大人，而是那种大人对孩子的微笑妥协。他们又游了一段路，爱梅特赛尔克似乎是觉得有些太慢地停下了脚步。他打了个响指，光觉得这个动作很有可能是跟人类学的。毕竟他们在水底，打响指这样的动作好像没什么特别意义。

然而就是这个在他看来没有意义的动作，将他们传送到了一个房间里面。那房间很大，令光惊讶的是这里居然还有一个无水区，里面堆满了人类世界的书籍。他很想要过去看看，只不过现在爱梅特赛尔克并没有让他碰那些书的意思。

「坐下。」对方指了指面前的一把椅子，那看起来似乎是某种贝类或者岩石制成的产物。光坐了下来，将自己的鱼尾小心地收好。对方突然在他的面前把面具摘了下来，这让光有些惊讶。不过他转念一想觉得这似乎也没有什么好奇怪，毕竟在外面戴了那么久的面具，回到自己家了想要放松一下这也很正常。而此时的光尚未明白，深海人鱼脱了面具是什么意思。

红色的面具被扣在了桌上，那条深海人鱼双手交叠放在下巴，对光缓缓开口。

「如果只是要变出人类的双腿，那么我就可以办到。」「真……」「但是，那不是免费的。」

在光开心地反问之前，那条深海人鱼这样说了。光想想也是，他自己可以不收报酬或者仅收很少的报酬就帮助他人，但不代表别人就得给自己座白工。他开始有些不安，将自己可以提供的一些财产说了出来。然而爱梅特赛尔克对他这些年来的储蓄似乎没有多大的兴趣，也对他那些跟鳍人族交换来的珍宝没有任何看法。光有些苦恼，如果对方什么都不要的话这可不知道该怎么办才好。

「那个……」一些过去曾经看过的传说在此刻冒了出来，光看著眼前的深海人鱼，略微有些不安地以开玩笑的方式开口。「那个……你不会要我的声音之类的东西吧？」  
「我要那个干什么？你看故事看多了？」对方彷佛看白痴一样的表情安了光的心，还好还好，不要拿声音之类的东西就好。  
「真是……你这样的脑子还想著上岸做什么啊……」爱梅特赛尔克有些夸张的叹气，这让光有些小不高兴。他就是想要上岸，尽管这在别的人鱼看来也是一个很奇怪的愿望，但他就是想要看看不一样的世界。  
「不然你说吧……你比较想要什么？如果要狩猎的话我倒是能帮忙……」光有些自暴自弃地说著，对方听到说狩猎的时候摇了摇头，似乎也对那些野兽身上的东西不敢兴趣。光有些无奈，打算先跟这个深海人鱼告别，去这个深海都市里面找找看有没有其他的大魔导士愿意跟他交易。

而就在他起身想走的时候，爱梅特赛尔克就像是想到什么似地突然拍了下手。光有些奇特地看著对方，不知道对方在这个时候想到了什么。而下一秒他被推倒在了椅子上，那条深海人鱼摸了摸他的鱼尾。

「那就这个吧。」

那条深海人鱼这么说著，轻轻碰触了光隐藏重要部位的鳞片。这已经不是暗示了，可以说是明示。光目瞪口呆地看著眼前的深海人鱼，万万没想到对方居然好的是这一口。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 爱梅特赛尔克和光呆提出了交易，而光呆并没有来得及拒绝。

**

在被触摸的瞬间，光认真地考虑过反击。他确实是想要到陆地上冒险，但或许不必付出这样的代价。他可以把这人推开，另外去找一个并不需要支付这样代价的魔导士。但是爱梅特赛尔克的手也太快了，在光还没有反应过来的时候就已经按压他下腹部的鳞片，直接把那东西给弄了出来握在手心里面。

光的阴茎毫无防备地被握入了温暖的手心里面，那鲜少被人触碰的性器跳了两下，似乎是因为这样的触碰感到有些迷茫。然而那很快就从迷茫变成了快乐，在爱梅特赛尔克甚至不是很努力的套弄下那里都起了不小反应。光有些脸红，他没想到自己的小光呆反应会这么激烈。他甚至不敢看对方的脸，只是撇过脸开始努力胡思乱想好让这热度小一些。  
『没想到这家伙的手也是热的啊……』他觉得自己有些意外原来深海人鱼看著冷但是手还是挺有温度。然而此刻的光压根没有注意到，现在与其因为自己过于生涩的反应而感到不好意思，率先要做的事情应该是挣脱。平日他这样的走神无伤大雅，但是这瞬间的走神就彷佛是允许的信号。他看见爱梅特赛尔克的脸色瞬间难看了一下，金色的双眼里面甚至带了谴责的意味。

『什么啊？？你不高兴就不要这个代价啊？』光觉得莫名其妙，又是这男人提出了要这个作为变人类的代价，现在又不高兴了？他张了张嘴，打算趁这个时候喊停然后问说能不能换个别的要求。然而爱梅特赛尔克似乎已经不打算给他拒绝的权利，深海人鱼稍大的手充满技巧地套弄他的小兄弟，在原先那可以说是随便的套弄过去了以后对方似乎终于愿意用点心。光的性器哪里承受过这样的快乐？从前他自己有时间也不过是随便弄出来而已。属于性快感的火焰已经被点燃，光只剩下了喘气的份。

他原先想要遮掩自己的快乐，然而那连串小小的气泡从他嘴边冒出，似乎是直接告诉了对方他对这样的抚摸很有感觉。如果是在无水的环境，他大可以假装自己很冷静，但是在水中这样的谎言不可能成功。他听见对方似乎轻轻笑了一下，然而又觉得这大概是自己的错觉。爱梅特赛尔克的手太过灵巧，灵巧得他几乎都已经忘了抵抗。他的头已经下意识地靠在了深海人鱼的身上，甚至都没有注意到对方那身黑袍是怎么消失无踪。他们赤裸地贴在了一起，最直接的体温交换。原本还有些微凉的海水此刻似乎都要被这份热度给加热，热得他怀疑自己都要被这水给烫伤。

高大的人鱼亲吻著他的耳朵，先是咬著耳垂的部分舔弄，好像那里是什么可以吃食的东西一样。想到这里光不免有些紧张，毕竟海中大鱼吃小鱼的状况还蛮常见。他终于有意识地想要挣脱，这才发现对方另一只手已经牢牢扣住他的腰。

「已经太晚了，大笨蛋。」他听见对方如此嘲讽地说著，用舌头轻轻地描绘他耳朵的形状。这就像是情人的呢喃，让光这个单身已久的大好青年有些不知所措。

爱梅特赛尔克的头贴在他的耳边，一边咬著他的耳垂一边轻轻哼著歌。光有些费解，他不晓得原来这种情况之下还要哼歌的。他在性方面是完全没有什么经验，除了自己的左右手之外再无其他的伴侣。毕竟过往他大多的精力都消耗在冒险上，在没有冒险的日子里面他还要学习各种技能，从煮饭到打铁无一不练。也因为如此，他看到床除了倒头就睡之外没有别的选择。带一条女人鱼……或者男人鱼回到自己休息处发生一个浪漫夜晚，那是他想也没有想过的事情。他觉得这大概就是自己在这深海人鱼手下完全没有抵抗之力的关系，想了想他还有些小小的不满。他在这边几乎已经停止思考，对方还有这精神唱歌？如果爱梅特赛尔克知道光的想法怕是要直接翻白眼，他对这小子也是足够宽容，都这时候了对方还能想这些有的没的。

总而言之，不服输的火焰在光的心中点起，他不知道其他浅海人鱼遇到这种状况应该怎么做，但是他现在旁边不就有一个范本吗？事后回想，他也不知道当时的自己怎么就选了这种反击的方法。明明他的体内还有一股暗黑之力，可以短暂地呼唤弗雷来帮忙。作为冒险者，只要弗雷来了分散爱梅特赛尔克的注意力，他就有机会可以逃脱。

然而他偏偏不，脑子就好像在这瞬间卡住了一般。他的手停止了挣扎，反而开始努力往对方的身上摸去。因为姿势的关系，他的手触碰到了爱梅特赛尔克的手臂。这深海人鱼之前或许是因为宽大的黑袍缘故，看著并没有那么强壮。直到用手触摸了以后光才意识到对方的强大，光在心中撇了撇嘴，他原先还以为既然是魔导士的话应该对方的肌肉不怎么样。但是现在摸起来……想要凭藉力量来反扑好像有点不太可能。

他听见爱梅特赛尔克的歌曲产生了一点变化。那人似乎是因为他的反应而感到了有趣，原本的歌声之中似乎带了一点欢快的旋律。所有人鱼都擅长唱歌，在这一点上深海人鱼也不例外。对于人鱼来说，歌声就是一种传达情感的方式。光有些难以说明之前爱梅特赛尔克唱的歌是什么意思，明明现在的关系如此亲密火热，他的歌曲却不是单纯地为了调情而唱。

那是一种很浓厚悠久的思念，带著些许控诉，又或者是一些更深沈的情感。光开始有些恍惚，觉得自己是不是曾经在哪里见过这人？而在他开始有了点反应，打算回摸爱梅特赛尔克的时候，对方的曲调开始产生了些许变化。变化不大，但是光就是听得出来。原本稍嫌沈重的曲子被改了那么几个音符，听著就没有那样厚重。他开始有些好奇，如果自己更积极一些的话这个曲子会不会变得更多样化？

他曾经认识的某人嘲笑过他这样的冒险心，说原本可以避免的东西在他的不服输或者好奇下往往会把事情给扩大。虽然以结果来说那也许不是什么坏事，但在旁人看来会有这样的发展也只是因为光的参与。那名认识的熟人甚至故意在他的名字后面加了个呆字，喊他光呆来说明自己的看法。光平常是不认这个称号的，但是在他蹭著爱梅特赛尔克，让对方也同意把姿势调转了两人面对面，他没有逃跑而是手中握著对方性器的时候他突然觉得自己或许还真呆了。

「怎么？怕了？」爱梅特赛尔克的语调带著一股嘲讽。光眨了眨眼，他可不能被这人小看。想著方才爱梅特赛尔克的动作，光悄悄地吸了一口气以后开始上下移动著自己的手指。爱梅特赛尔克的性器很大，他就算很努力了也不能够单手加以包覆。想想这也很正常，毕竟深海人鱼本身就要比浅海人鱼大上不少。既然如此，性器比较大也没有什么好奇怪。只是……

『真的好大啊……』光一边套弄著对方的性器一边这样想。『这尺寸与长度，都太过份了吧？』想到这里，他偷偷往上看了一眼爱梅特赛尔克。直到这个时候的光，都还没有意识到这性器拥有这般大尺寸对他的意义是什么。他只是傻呼呼地看著对方那双金色的眼睛，原本在他看来似乎总是带著嘲讽与一种冰冷的气息，然而现在那里似乎多了一点温度，温暖得就像是夕阳照射下染上金黄的大海一般。只是那人的眼睛带著如此温柔，嘴巴可一点都不饶人。

「真是……你这家伙完全不行啊。」爱梅特赛尔克直接耸耸肩，光的生涩虽说在套弄他的性器上面没有什么用，不如说反而有一种不上不下的难过。但是在心灵上……或许爱梅特赛尔克自己都没有注意到，在他拍拍对方的手让光把自己的性器放开的时候，表情稍稍柔和了一些。他不理会光满是抗议的眼神，光嘴里还叨念著再让我摸一下肯定可以出来这种失礼的话。

爱梅特赛尔克把那条比较矮小的浅海人鱼给转了回去，在他耳边低声说了一句抗议无效。光忿忿地想著，这样的家伙肯定是没有恋人了！如果有恋人的话大概也会被他这态度给气死！他不得不这样想，如果不这样想他又要被那种从耳朵传入的声音给麻痹。光有些怀疑爱梅特赛尔克是不是用了什么古代魔法，只是这样靠在耳边说话为什么能让人半身酥麻？

「爱梅特赛尔克！你……」「嘘……」爱梅特赛尔克轻声说著，而光也下意识地闭上了嘴。他才懊恼自己为什么这么乖乖听话，很快就感觉到了一个不该被碰触的地方被轻轻拨弄。一股细小的麻养从那里传来，只要是人鱼就知道那不是个可以被人随便触摸甚至亵玩的位置。

那是光的泻殖腔，是他不曾想过会有人对这里感到兴趣之处。

「等等等等！？你？不会吧？！」光开始慌乱了起来，之前因为手淫带来的快感与放松的感觉开始离他远去。他开始挣扎起来，对方如铁一样强纫的手臂却是再次地完美限制了他的行动。「不是吧？！我没……」光想要抗议，说自己的那里没有交合的功能。都到了现在这个阶段，被碰触那里究竟代表什么意思他还是明白。

「你有。」对方笃定的语气让他愣了一下，不太确定爱梅特赛尔克想说的东西跟自己想要表达的东西是不是同一个。对方翻了个白眼，似乎是觉得光是解释给光听都很费劲。「真是……你们浅海人鱼到底平常都在学些什么东西啊？这些难道不是基础中的基础吗？」

光想要反驳，浅海人鱼会的东西可多了！光是光自己知道的学派就已经分成了三个，他看雅修特拉，于里昂热，有时候还要算上古拉哈提亚对话都和天书一样。完全不存在什么这个字拆开我认得，合起来不认得的情况。这些单词就算拆开了，光觉得自己也没有明白他们在说些什么。只是并没有在学术方面受过良好教育的光，在想要反驳这方面就显得词穷许多。他光是想要回想几个复杂的词与出来反驳，脑子都已经成了一团糨糊。

「行了行了，你又是在想一些无关紧要的东西吧？都已经这个时候了……我还真怀疑你脑子里面有什么。」爱梅特赛尔克大大地叹气，原本旖旎的气息似乎散去了大半。光突然觉得这似乎是个好的现象，如果弄得爱梅特赛尔克完全没有交合的兴致，是不是就可以换一个代价支付了？

光想得很好，爱梅特赛尔克却没打算如他所愿。他一手套弄著光的性器，把那个原本还想著坏主意的人鱼直接弄得软呼呼地躺在他的怀中。爱梅特赛尔克有些讽刺地想著，即使是在这深海有时也会听见这位大英雄的名号，真不知道那些被英雄打倒的敌人看见这样软呼呼的英雄会有什么样的想法。

性器被套弄让没体验过这样快感的光失去了反抗能力，尽管泻殖腔被触碰已经是个警讯，他仍然沈醉于爱梅特赛尔克带给他的快乐。这不是什么正常的现象，如果在这里的人换了一个兴许他就要发动攻击。然而他也不知道自己为什么会这样，就好像早该如此一样地蹭著对方的身躯，甚至悄悄地主动摇晃著自己的腰部回应对方的套弄。爱梅特赛尔克的手活很好，他前端的小口被对方以一种完美的节奏拨弄。既不会让他不舒服，也不会让他的快感产生断层。光觉得如果自己不是被爱梅特赛尔克抱著腰，他现在可能就要跟个虾子一样折叠起自己的身躯。突然，他感觉到自己的胸上似乎有什么东西在触碰。那肯定不是爱梅特赛尔克的手，这人的两只手都放在自己的下体上。是什么在触碰自己的胸？光有些害怕地看了一眼自己的胸，随后马上张大了自己的眼睛。

「这…这是什么？」  
「魔纹。你不至于连这个都看不出来吧？」

对方嘲讽的语气让光有些生气，才想要开口说些不得体的话就被对方彷佛预知了他的想法一样加快了套弄化为呻吟。他当然认得出来自己胸口上的是魔纹，但是问题应该在于为什么在这里会有魔纹。在那对他一般认为没有什么意义，只是一个器官的乳首上被放置了红色的魔纹。仔细看看，那还有些像是之前爱梅特赛尔克戴的面具上的花纹。

「等……」他想要开口阻止对方，但是那魔纹根本不可能听他的话。在爱梅特赛尔克魔力的驱动下，那里传来了奇特的感觉。那就像是被两张嘴同时舔弄，让光本来没什么感觉的部位也受到了强烈刺激。那还不只是单纯的舔，或者就像是吸吮那样简单的感觉。他可以感觉到自己的乳首彷佛被人当成什么好吃的东西或者玩具玩弄。那不存在的舌头与牙齿拉扯著他的乳首，舔弄著旁边的乳晕以及肌肉的部位。光忍不住到抽了好几口气，想要往后退也只能退到爱梅特赛尔克的身上。那原本该是想要逃开的举动，因为如此亲密的贴近就像是在和对方撒娇一样。

他逃避地闭上眼睛，然而闭上眼睛只会让快感更加过份。他张著眼睛的时候还能看见是两个魔纹贴在自己的乳首上，闭上眼睛那就像是真的嘴一般。而与此同时爱梅特赛尔克高超的手活也没有放过他，不如说搭配著魔纹的”嘴”，这举动更加猛烈过份。原本只是有节奏轻点小孔的指腹已经有些大力地摩擦，一般状况下他该因为这样有些粗暴的动作感到疼痛，然而有著前面的快感累积现在似乎只会带给光更多的快乐。

光无法压抑自己的呻吟，只能把头靠在爱梅特赛尔克的身上不停喘息呜咽。那听起来就像是什么小动物求饶的声音，然而爱梅特赛尔克不可能在这时候放开已经落入手中的猎物。他一手快速套弄著光的性器，打算在这时候把他的第一次高潮给逼出来。而另外一只手也没有放过光，那灵活的手指已经撬开了原本遮挡著泻殖腔的鳞片，开始探入那柔软的器官。那软软的部位并没有尝过入侵的感觉，一开始还想要反抗。然而在爱梅特赛尔克低声吟唱的咒语下，那里也很快就软化了下来。

作为冥界的宠儿，这在别的魔法师看来或许不值得又浪费，然而对他来说却不是什么大问题。光的身体就像是最美好的果实，剥开了外皮之后底下就会是如同红宝石一般多汁酸甜的果肉。轻轻一掐，就会流出甘美的汁液。光不停蹭著他，就像是要寻求安慰一样。四个地方被同时挑逗，光的大脑彻底放弃思考。体内的火焰不停上升，光最后只能盯著爱梅特赛尔克的脸看。那条看著稳重的人鱼脖子上面似乎也有些血管浮起，背后抵著他的还有之前就涨大的性器。光仅存的意识里面有些坏心眼地想著，这么挺起的敏感器官顶在他尾部的鳞片上，也不知道会不会痛。

他瑟缩了一下自己的身体，在爱梅特赛尔克的手中达到第一次的高潮。而在这高潮的瞬间，那手指也侵入了他身体大半，而光甚至没有力气去阻挡对方。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我写完了！！！  
> 开头警告  
> *有排卵  
> *有失禁描写  
> *其实我不是很擅长肉大家随便看看（掩面

**

从性器喷发而出的液体很快把他们下腹部那里的海水给弄得混浊许多，光不停喘气想要获得更多的氧气。他希望能够藉由干净冰冷的海水来让自己冷静下来，然而扩散开的海水与自己的精液反而增加了这样的欲望。爱梅特赛尔克看著已经沈醉其中的光，嘴角露出了一点微笑。年轻的人鱼靠在年长者身上不停喘气，大半的重量都交给了对方。如果不是深海人鱼比较大一只，可能就要被这拥有丰富冒险经验的浅海人鱼给压垮了。

爱梅特赛尔克可以说是十分轻松地将光抱在怀中。刚刚释放过的浅海人鱼对这样的拥抱并不感到抗拒，在爱梅特赛尔克低头的时候甚至主动仰起头与对方接吻。人鱼们灵活的舌头不停交缠，光的节奏是彻底被爱梅特赛尔克给带走。他一开始还想要取得优势，然而除了在对方的舌头缠上来的时候稍稍加以推阻或者反缠绕，他根本不会任何有用的技巧。到最后他只能张著嘴，半闭著有些迷茫的眼睛，感觉对方在自己口中进行掠夺。爱梅特赛尔克的吻技很好，光有些不平地想著对方到底哪里学来这些东西。那是充满掠夺的亲吻，又好像是国王在他的土地上巡礼一样。他的舌头扫过了光的口腔，就像是每一寸都不会放过。

光有些不解，明明只是被亲吻而已，为什么也会让他的大脑晕呼，几乎无法运作。他有些丢脸地沈迷于对方的吻，就连现在自己的泻殖腔已经被打开玩弄都似乎不再在意。这是个奇怪的感觉，光的手环绕住了爱梅特赛尔克的脖子，就像是要主动加深这个吻一样。爱梅特赛尔克有些惊讶于对方这热烈的反应，随后又是一阵了然。

对于人鱼来说，有著所谓灵魂伴侣的存在。那即是两条人鱼的灵魂会无比契合，光是待在对方身边就已经足以让人感到愉悦与安心。如果尚未交合也就罢了，一旦开始交合这来自灵魂的愉悦很快就会吞没两方。对于人鱼来说，这既是祝福也是危险之所在。而爱梅特赛尔克之所以比光冷静许多，这则是因为他作为冥界宠儿的身份。如果不是如此，现在的他大概已经迫不及待地把自己的性器挤入光的泻殖腔内，有些粗暴地肏干著这条比自己矮小一些的人鱼。然而即使他还能够保持一定的冷静，他的灵魂也不断发出渴求的信号，想要将两人合而为一。

他的手指已经开始有些大力的在怀中的人鱼体内抽插了起来，软软的通道里面不停分泌出了属于光的液体。随著爱梅特赛尔克越来越快的动作在那里打出了不少细小的泡沫与混浊的海水。光整个人软得不得了，原本让他有些羞耻的魔纹此刻都变成了享乐。他感觉到自己的身体已经彻底被爱梅特赛尔克以欲望点燃，彻底地卸下了所有防备。他看著对方的手快速在自己的泻殖腔里面抽插，不停碰触他体内的软肉。麻痒的感觉与快乐不停直冲他的脑袋，将他的泪水冲了出来，又很快地消失在了海水之中。光不停地蹭著爱梅特赛尔克的胸口，呼唤著他的名字彷佛是在寻找安慰。

「哈迪斯。」在这时候，爱梅特赛尔克突然这样开口。光有些迷茫地看著对方，随后明白这似乎是对方真正的名字。他几乎可以说是毫无抗拒地接受了这个真名，不停地将那三个音节跃于舌上，无助可怜地呼唤对方。他觉得自己的身体十分渴求什么东西，但是真要说的话他也不明白自己到底是在渴求些什么。他只知道自己想要哈迪斯，但是该怎么要他却是毫无头绪。

「真是可怜的模样。」爱梅特赛尔克笑了起来，听著对方呼唤自己的真名又不停恳求。有那么短瞬之间他考虑多逗弄这小子一点，谁让他居然说出初次见面这样的话来。但是看著那双湛蓝的眼睛里面染著情欲，倒映出自己的影子之后他又有些不忍心了。两人快速交换了几个浅浅的吻，虽然没有方才那样的深刻却也很好地将他们这样的情欲加温。爱梅特赛尔克可以明确感受到光开始扭腰欢迎他的入侵。因为对方的配合，他不一会儿就摸到了对于雄性人鱼来说并没有被激活的囊袋。

爱梅特赛尔克看了看光，觉得这小子深陷情欲是一回事，但是他大概也是不知道这里被触碰的意义。对于深海与浅海人鱼来说，虽说分成了雌雄两性但是又不像是陆地生物那般唯一。

他的手指滑入光体内的深处，轻轻刮著那里的入口。光又吐出了连串呻吟，看著又无辜又可怜。光的身体在他触碰入口的时候抖了几下，原本已经释放过一次的性器又不小心地喷出了剩馀的白浊。

光不知道爱梅特赛尔克到底是在摸什么地方，虽说是泻殖腔，但是在光的认知里面对于雄性人鱼来说那里也就只有排泄的功能。然而爱梅特赛尔克手指所触碰的地方却让他有种不安的感觉，但若只以不安来加以形容又太过单纯。过于突然的情感在他的心中爆发，伴随著快感几乎像是要把他的灵魂给捣碎一样。他抓住爱梅特赛尔克不停入侵的手，等对方停下来以后却又忍不住想要将那入侵物往体内送。爱梅特赛尔克还故意在他的耳边低语，以慵懒而拉长的语调说话。

「你这是想要做什么呢？我的大英雄？」那语调就像是恶魔的低语也像是情人的呢喃。「是希望我拿出去还是放得更里面一些？」

光抓这著爱梅特赛尔克的手不说话，因为连他自己都不知道自己该说些什么才好。爱梅特赛尔克的手并没有更深的入侵，却仍然活动著手指触碰他体内都不知道是哪里的器官。他可以感觉到自己的泻殖腔里面居然还有一张小嘴，似乎是正打算饥渴地吃下什么东西一般。随著爱梅特赛尔克的刮弄，许多液体在洞口打转，似乎要往更里面的地方入侵。这些许的刺激让光的身体更软了，就好像可以随意被摆弄出什么姿势一样。

他有很多话想要说，然而除了哈迪斯这个名字之外他也不知道自己该说什么。而就在他犹豫该说些什么的时候，他抓住爱梅特赛尔克的手彷佛下意识的有些松脱。这样的举动就像是下意识的允许，他还没来得及继续抓紧对方的手，爱梅特赛尔克的下一波攻势已经展开。

「啊！啊！」光只能仰头发出呻吟，爱梅特赛尔克的手入侵的又深又快不说，还直接拨开了他里面的小口。那小口是第一次被人开拓至此，原先他自己分泌出来的液体，海水等等的东西灌入，让光的全身上下都被这快感电击。

『这也太……』他张嘴想要说出这样抗议的话来，然而除了呻吟之外他还是说不出什么。他前面的性器原本在高潮和小高潮后应该慢慢缩回体内，却被爱梅特赛尔克不知道以什么方法固定在了外面，持续接受这样的刺激。

「不…不要了……求求你…哈迪斯。」光的声音已经带著哭腔，这说来有些丢脸。作为冒险者，不管是被人称呼为英雄之前或者之后，他从来没有这样带著哭腔求过什么人。然而现在他开口求著这个深海人鱼，对方温柔地亲著他的额头与眼角，手上的动作却没有任何停歇的意思。

他的性器不能缩回去只能裸露在外面继续被玩弄，而体内也被不停搔刮，他被迫似地高潮了一次又一次，前面什么东西都射不出来了还是不被允许缩回去。直到后来，光感受到爱梅特赛尔克性器贴上来的时候，他已经学会了用自己的泻殖腔不停达到高潮，而前面那可怜的部位也垂在了外面。

「啊…啊……」光的呻吟断断续续，眼睛已经要因为这样的快感翻出白眼。爱梅特赛尔克的性器很大，好像比他之前触摸的时候还要更大。也许是因为之前的扩张已经足够，在被进入的时候光的身体并没有对这样的入侵者产生任何的阻拦。那里咬著爱梅特赛尔克的东西，就好像是欢迎这样的入侵一样。他一下子就被贯穿了，原先只是被手指简单玩弄开口的地方被彻底打开。他的脑子有那么一瞬间一片空白，除了感受那不容拒绝的入侵外什么也感受不了。

光的身体不能动弹，鱼尾却是紧紧地缠绕著对方的尾巴。也是光不太清楚这事，否则他大概会为了这样的动作又增添了几分羞耻。那是雌性人鱼达到激烈快感的表征，如果要以学术的方面加以探讨就是为了增加受孕率所以扣著对方的鱼尾不放。光没有这样的认知，却还是这般做了。他挺起了胸膛，那里一直被魔纹吸吮弄得十分敏感又迟钝。所谓敏感是指那里个快感连绵不绝，彷佛已经成了新的性器。而所谓的迟钝是指他呆呆地看著爱梅特赛尔克撤去了魔纹，抱著他然后含住了他的乳尖。

光的大脑好一阵子才反应过来这代表什么，爱梅特赛尔克抱著他，金色的眼睛由下往上看。那原本清冷的金色眼睛染著情欲，红色的舌头不是吐露出讽刺的话语而是玩弄他的乳尖。在意识到这个的时刻，光的下体缴得更厉害了，就好像是要彻底吞下爱梅特赛尔克的性器一般。而此刻他可怜的性器还裸露在外面，磨蹭到了爱梅特赛尔克的肚子。那可怜的东西已经什么都吐不出来，就连回去休息都不被允许。这怪异的感觉让光很是难受，不停蹭著对方哼哼。在恍惚之间，他似乎听到了爱梅特赛尔克低声念著什么。

不一会儿，他感觉到了自己的性器似乎又有了感觉。对光来说，他原先以为这里恢复了感觉总比那样单纯而怪异地裸露在外好。然而在真正恢复了性快感以后他又发现自己错了，明明已经什么都射不出来的地方也不停被刺激，但是又因为什么都射不出来无法达到高潮。他的眼泪不停流出又一次次地被他们之间带起的水流给卷走，而他的躯体现在除了性的快感之外什么都感受不到，爱梅特赛尔克的阴茎在他体内不停冲撞，把那小口都给撞得完全合不上。那对于雄性人鱼而言并没有意义的囊袋不停收缩不停吞吐著那粗大的性器，让光一边感受到了快乐一边又有那么一点点的害怕。

他几乎要觉得自己那里在这次疯狂的肏弄之后会有鱼卵或者小鱼出现，人鱼可以卵胎生也可以胎生，光听雅修特拉他们说过但是具体是怎么操作也不记得了。在有了这样意识的瞬间，他觉得自己应该推开对方，想办法把那粗大的性器从自己体内拿出来。现在爱梅特赛尔克还没有高潮，就算姑且不考虑雄性人鱼这里到底会不会有作用，只要不内射在里面应该就没有问题。

他想得很好，然而光发现自己根本推不动对方。他的双手软得就根海带一样只能挂在对方的肩榜上，而他的鱼尾又死死地缠绕著对方。这都不要说爱梅特赛尔克做什么了，他要想要推开对方还要先解决自己的鱼尾再说。但是到底该怎么解开这个绑在对方身上的鱼尾，光根本毫无头绪。他只能看著对方也同样染上了情欲的脸，茫然地想著爱梅特赛尔克这简直就像是石膏像一样的脸居然还能有这表情。

那粗大的性器不停在他体内抽插，他最后只能自暴自弃地不停呻吟。那应该没有作用的囊袋似乎也分泌出了大量液体，把爱梅特赛尔克的阴茎泡了起来。那彷佛是为了加深双方快感的反应让爱梅特赛尔克的性器又大了一圈，大得光下意识地明白什么要到来。他哭喊著哈迪斯的名字，就连要或者不要都说不清楚就像是喝醉了一样。

就在他不停哭喊对方名字的时候爱梅特赛尔克，或许该称呼他为哈迪斯达到了高潮。大量的精液冲刷著光的体内，把那比起雌性人鱼要小上许多，并没有怎么发育过的囊袋彻底冲刷了一遍。

光只觉得自己的体内彷佛痉挛，咬著哈迪斯的性器不放，直到那里没有继续喷出精液为止。他就连自己什么时候被放开都不知道，只是不停喘气，看著对方拔出了性器。光傻呼呼地看著对方的性器，那苍白的阴茎看著就很冰冷，但是他的身体知道那玩意儿有多火热。那上面甚至包裹著一层黏液以及哈迪斯自己射出的白浊。爱梅特赛尔克似乎已经放松，那释放过一次欲望的东西似乎要收回去。光下意识地抓住了那个性器，对方金色的眼睛似乎很是诧异，用眼神询问这到底是在做什么。光其实也不明白自己为什么这样抓著人家的性器，在他想出什么藉口之前，爱梅特赛尔克轻轻笑了。

「这么想要怀上我的小鱼吗？」对方压了压他的肚子，有些不怀好意似地说。在光的手中，那本就粗大过份的性器似乎再次涨大。光目瞪口呆地看著对方，完全不能够理解为什么已经射了那么多了，那东西居然还能起来。

『这是魔法吗？！魔法可以这样用吗！？』他脑子里面疯狂闪过了这样的念头，但是却没有答案。而爱梅特赛尔克也不会在这时候回答他这样的问题，巨大的深海人鱼直接把这矮小的浅海人鱼压在身下，勃起的性器再一次地插入了那柔软的通道里面。

**

爱梅特赛尔克不停亲吻著怀中的浅海人鱼，光的嘴唇比起最开始的模样已经肿了不少，那双镶嵌在美好胸肌上的乳首也被吸得有些破损。他低头舔了一下那小小伤口，用魔力将那里的伤口复原。

然而胸肌上面的伤口可以治好，他却不打算马上放过底下的另外一个部位。那个小口已经彻底干开一个洞穴，原本该自主闭合的泻殖腔现在根本合不起来。他摸了摸光的肚子，现在那条人鱼的肚子里面已经满满都是他的精液，如果是雌性人鱼的话大概已经精卵结合，过不了多久就会有属于他们的小鱼出现。然而光的这里还不行，爱梅特赛尔克点了点光的肚子。雄性人鱼的囊袋并没有发育完全，如果要催熟或者让它有再次发育的机会那要进行额外的准备，并不是现在这样简单地把自己的精液送进去就可以达成。

不过现在他并不打算告诉光这个事实，他摸了摸对方的肚子，难得地有了一点恶作剧的打算。

**

光是在一阵奇怪的感觉中张开眼睛，他觉得自己大概是睡著了，也不太确定到底睡了多久。他只记得自己似乎是丢脸地被肏晕了过去，再之后的事情就不记得了。他有些迷糊地看著四周，这里还是爱梅特赛尔克居住的地方没有变，但是他的眼前却多了一面镜子。他被那深海人鱼抱在怀中，刚刚被狠很碰触过的位置现在一览无遗。

「这……」光诧异地盯著眼前的话面，并不敢相信自己眼睛所看到的东西。他的肚子鼓鼓地，就像是有什么东西在里面一样。从外面一点点的弧度来看，这似乎是卵。光愣了下，他不觉得自己昏睡过去的时间足以让卵长成。但是想了想这条深海人鱼可是能把人鱼变成人类的魔导士，要是能强行催熟卵好像也没有什么好奇怪。

不过比起那个人能不能做到这点，光现在更多的感受是自己体内的变化。原先不被碰触就不知道存在的囊袋现在里面似乎鼓鼓地，而他的通道似乎也比原本要敏感许多。他的性器依旧没有收回体内，而是可怜兮兮地挂在外面。而如今，因为感受到那些卵在体内晃动，那本应该没有任何反应的性器却逐渐抬头。

「哦……感觉到你肚子里面有东西，第一反应却是高潮吗？」那条人鱼说著过份的话语，光简直想要转过去直接拿手盖著对方的嘴。他并没有意识到在方才那场交合之后两人的关系似乎变得亲密许多，至少原先他还想过要攻击这条古怪的人鱼，现在却只是想要拿手盖住对方的嘴而已。

只是那深海人鱼的动作要比光快得多，爱梅特赛尔克在光的嘴中说出任何话之前，直接把自己的手指放入了光的嘴中。纤长的手指直接碰触了光的舌头，让他说话都有些含糊起来，带了点暧昧的气息。光决定不要理会这个人了，转而努力想要把自己体内的东西给排出来。爱梅特赛尔克也没有阻止他的意思，放松地看著光坐在自己怀中，然后用手指想办法去处摸那隐密部位。

「唔！」光没有想到只是单纯自己的碰触也会有如此的快感，这就像是那个部位还没有从之前的快乐中恢复过来。他忍著快乐不停用手指往里面摸去，但是他才碰了一点点就把那些圆滚滚的东西往里面堆，更不好拿出来了。

「你要用肚子的力量。」就像是看不下去一般，爱梅特赛尔克给予了直接的提示。光瞪了对方一眼，开始努力收缩起自己的腹部肌肉。不得不说，这长年的冒险经验在这时候派上了用场。光的腹部肌肉要比其他同龄人多得多，他不一会儿就看见有什么东西似乎从那泻殖腔里面要排出来。只是这排出来的动作就让光身体不断颤抖，他体内的那些东西在介于硬跟软之间。不会硬到让他太过疼痛，也没有软得彷佛没有任何感觉。

那些椭圆型的物体快速地滑过了之前他才被爱梅特赛尔克贯穿过的通道，一点一点地往外排。然而这就好像是另一种被操弄得模式一样，让光在这”排卵”的过程里面也产生了快感。他自己的性器勃起，被吸吮过的乳首也再次挺立。这明明应该是单纯排除异物的行为，却搞得像是什么色情表演一样。

他不停用力，正想要把这些东西排出去的时候他突然看到爱梅特赛尔克举起了手。那不过是一个响指的动作，他们所在的位置瞬间变成了无水区。光有些惊慌，他偶尔会冒出海面不错，但是并没有这样整个身体都在没有水的区域里面。

「哈迪斯！你想干什么？」他质问背后的那人，而那人只是耸耸肩，就像是突然想到什么一样开口。  
「完成你的心愿。」  
「哈？啊！？」

那就像是奇迹，不过归根究底来说是非常庞大的魔法。光看著自己的鱼尾分开，变成了曾经看过的人类的双腿。爱梅特赛尔克倒是还保持著人鱼的模样，似乎有没有水对他来说这问题都不大。光被他拉著站了起来，一下子忘记了关于把体内的卵给排出的问题。他好奇地摸著自己的腿，才想要站起来却发现这并没有自己想像中好控制。

新生的双腿显得酸软无比，光一下子就几乎要跪坐到地上。但是他被哈迪斯拉住了，那条人鱼以一种他不能理解的方式稳稳地立在地上，看著长出双腿的他。

「这似乎有点意思……」哈迪斯这样说著，把他翻了过来。光有些新奇地趴在椅子上，而直到他的后面被触摸了他才意识到自己并不只是多了两条腿而已。爱梅特赛尔克的性器从后面进入了他，这姿势是光从来没有想过的。人鱼的泻殖腔长在前面，所以这种从背后入侵的姿势完全是他想像之外。他忍不住抱著椅子不停呻吟，乳首磨蹭著被打磨光滑的贝壳椅子有些疼痛又有些说不清楚的快乐。

光可以感觉到哈迪斯的性器与他体内的那些东西互相碰撞，似乎又把那些原本已经排到中间位置的”卵”给推到了更里面的位置。光意识到这就是人类与人鱼不同的地方之一，这个他曾经听雅修特拉他们说过。人类尽管和他们很像，但是许多器官似乎还是不太一样。至少就光在制作东西的时候听到的内容来看，雄性人类的体内并不应该有泻殖腔的囊袋。然而那东西似乎被哈迪斯刻意保存了下来，从后面被进入的他可以感觉到那囊袋再次被狠狠地撞击。

如果说之前光的鱼尾还可以缠绕在哈迪斯身上勉强固定祝自己，现在的他则是完全倚靠对方的手才不至于从椅子上面滑下去。用不习惯的腿并不能够在这样的时候很好地支撑他的身体，反而是酸酸软软的让他重心几乎偏离。最后光只能双腿岔开，被爱梅特赛尔克抱在怀中贯穿。他看见自己性器摇摇晃晃，挺立得十分难受却什么都没有射出来。

这是当然的，毕竟他早早就没有任何存货了。然而爱梅特赛尔克似乎不肯放过他，红色的魔纹出现在他的性器上，让他彷佛有一种性器被人舔弄的错觉。这快感太过激烈，激烈到几乎让他有些痛苦。他想要射出些什么东西，只有那样才能让他的性器稍稍平复下来。

光觉得这样的痛苦似乎要蔓延下去，然而在不知道被贯穿了几次之后爱梅特赛尔克似乎又射了点东西在他里面。他的肚子是明显地鼓了起来，就像是怀孕人鱼一样。他看著爱梅特赛尔克把他抱得离镜子更近一些，随后撤掉魔纹轻轻柔捏著他性器的前端。光只能无力的呻吟，这样快感导致的痛苦也不知道要多久才会停止。而就在这个时候，一种前所未有的感觉从他的下体冒了出来。他看见爱梅特赛尔克刚好收回了手，而从他的性器里面滴落了透明的液体。那肯定不是精液，但是到底是什么他一时半会儿理解不出来。

「那是你的尿。」就像是给一个什么都不懂的人做科普一样，爱梅特赛尔克的语调听著十分正经，然而这也是听著而已。光看著对方把性器从他体内拔了出来，还带了不少白浊落到了无水的地上。在听到了那个单词以后的光瞬间涨红了脸，虽然之前他们已经有如此亲密的身体接触，但是现在这是另外一回事。他一个紧张，腹部用力后穴开始收缩，原先那些卵似乎在爱梅特赛尔克的精液辅助下滑了下来。透明的卵直接从他体内滑出，伴随著白浊的精液直接落到了地上。

光想要闭上自己的眼睛，但是即使他再怎么快地闭上眼睛都意识到了一个事实---他在爱梅特赛尔克的面前失禁了。

在那之后光不知道自己在爱梅特赛尔克的床上度过了多少时光，对方那天看著他又是排卵又是尿了一地以后似乎终于良心发现地打算放过他。那被弄脏的地方和身体只用了简单的清洁魔法就清理干净，他被扔到了爱梅特赛尔克的床上，在无水的卧室里面被深海人鱼不停贯穿。有的时候爱梅特赛尔克还会自己也变成人类的模样，在这海沟内的深海都市里面他们变成了两个人类的模样疯狂交合。一开始他还不愿意舔弄爱梅特赛尔克的性器，然而后来的他已经学会怎么样很好地吞入那巨物，然后想办法使出花招来逼对方达到高潮。

当然他自己的那玩意儿也是如此被对待，他说不清楚自己更喜欢对方帮他口还是用手弄出来。如果不是爱梅赛尔克屋子的门给敲响，光觉得就算自己有了人类的腿大概都无法上岸冒险。不过在那人似乎因为什么事情离开之时，光也没有任何心思去思考冒险，他只是躺在爱梅特赛尔克的床上，抓著被子把自己裹起来。一开始他还不习惯人类这样休息的姿势，但是如今的他也已经习惯在这无水卧室里面生活。

他沈沈睡去，直到下一次被贯穿的时候才又醒了过来。

**

「嗯……今天钓到这里就差不多了。」老渔夫说著，看著年轻人水桶中的收获点了点头。年轻人似乎很高兴，与他道别后就往村子的方向走去。老渔夫可以看见在不远处的大树下有一个男人在那里等著这个青年，青年往那人的方向走去，看著似乎很高兴的样子。

『他们是恋人吧？』

老渔夫心想，倒是没有什么歧视的眼光。那个男人老渔夫见过，是有著一双金色眼睛与一缕白发，看著就像是什么大人物。虽然他并不知道这样的人是怎么和那个好脾气的青年凑成了一对，但是不管理由是什么，只要两人幸福就好了。在这临海的村落生活，他这一生里面看过太多的东西。比起同性情侣什么……还是人鱼比较特殊？他的眼睛望向了远方，不知道在自己有生之年还能不能够见到那条非常善良的人鱼。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 如果喜欢欢迎给我Kudos或者留言喔～


End file.
